Colcannon Recipes
Colcannon 1 1 pound of potatoes, sliced 2 medium parsnips, peeled, sliced 2 medium leeks 1 cup of potato or soy milk 1 pound of kale or cabbage 1 teaspoon of mace, optional 2 garlic powder, to taste a dash of salt a dash of freshly-ground black pepper 2 tablespoons of margarine (soy) 1 bunch parsley Cook the potatoes and parsnips in water until tender. While these are cooking, chop leeks (greens as well as whites) and simmer in the milk until soft. Next, cook the kale or cabbage and have warm and well chopped. Drain the potatoes, season with mace, garlic, salt and pepper, and beat well. Add the cooked leeks and milk (be careful not to break down the leeks too much). Finally, blend in the kale or cabbage and margarine. The texture should be that of a smooth-buttery potato with well distributed pieces of leek and kale. Garnish with parsley. Colcannon is also made by cooking layered vegetables, starting with potatoes, in a slow-cooker during the day. Drain vegetables, blend with milk and margarine as above and garnish with parsley. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Colcannon 2 1 1/4 pounds of Russet; (baking) potatoes 3 cups of thinly sliced cabbage 1/2 cup of milk; scalded 2 tablespoons of unsalted butter; Peel the potatoes and cut them into 1-inch pieces. In a saucepan cover the potatoes with salted water and simmer them, covered, for 15 minutes, or until they are tender. While the potatoes are simmering, in a steamer set over boiling water steam the cabbage for 5 minutes, or until it is tender. Drain the potatoes in a colander, force them through a ricer or the medium disk of a food mill into a bowl, and stir in the milk, the butter, the cabbage, and salt and pepper to taste. Serves 2. Gourmet April 1993 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Colcannon 3 (Fried Potatoes and Cabbage) 1 medium Head of cabbage 4 large potatoes; peeled and cooked 1 small onion or 6 scallions; finely chopped 1/4 cup of milk Salt & pepper 3 tablespoons of butter Fresh parsley; chopped In very little water, cook the cabbage or kale until tender. Drain and squeeze out as much water as possible. Mash or rice the potatoes until very smooth. Mix in the cooked cabbage, onions, milk salt & pepper. Heat half the butter in a frying pan or skillet and add the potato mixture. Flatten slightly so it looks like a large pancake. Fry until the edges are crisp-looking. Dot the top with the remaining butter and place under the broiler for a few seconds until slightly browned. Sprinkle with parsley. Serves 4 Serving suggestion: Colcannon goes well with grilled or poached sausages. _http://www.foodtv.com/midatl/reclist.htm_ (http://www.foodtv.com/midatl/reclist.htm) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Colcannon (Mashed Potatoes and Cabbage) 4 Butter or margarine 1/2 small Head green cabbage; thinly 5 large Baking potatoes 5 tablespoons of butter; cut into pieces 1 bunch of green onions; trimmed and chopped Salt and white pepper; to taste 1 cup of grated; (4 ounces) Irish white Cheddar cheese Preliminaries: Grease an oven-proof platter (or jelly-roll pan) with butter or margarine. Preheat oven to 350�F. Cook cabbage in large pot of boiling, salted water until tender, about 2 minutes. Scoop out cabbage (reserve cooking liquid) and drain in colander. Cook potatoes in same pot in the cabbage water until tender. Drain and mash, in a ricer or electric mixer (not a food processor), adding the pieces of butter. Stir in drained cabbage and green onions. Season to taste with salt and white pepper. Spread mixture on prepared platter. Sprinkle with cheese. Bake in a preheated 350�F. oven until heated and cheese bubbles, about 25 minutes. Advance preparation: Can be prepared 2 hours in advance and refrigerated unbaked. Increase baking time by 4 or 5 minutes. Presentation: If desired, surround mixture with boiled and drained baby carrots. Yield: 8 servings Notes: Cooks note: You can purchase Irish Cheddar cheese at markets and specialty shops that specialize in imported cheese. I found a sharp Ballycashel Irish white Cheddar cheese at Trader Joes. or just use a nice cheddar Source: Orange County Register ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Colcannon Soup 5 2 tablespoons of butter 2 Leeks, trimmed and chopped 4 cups of diced cabbage 3 Baking potatoes, peeled and diced 4 cups of chicken stock 1 cup of milk Salt and Pepper to taste 6 Green onions, sliced Heat butter in a Dutch Oven Add leeks; cook gently until just wilted. Add cabbage and combine well. Cook a few minutes. Add potatoes and stock. Bring to the boil. Simmer for 20 minutes, or until potatoes are very tender. With potato masher, gently mash some of the potatoes, so that the soup thickens.. Stir in milk. Season with salt and pepper. Add green onions and cook 1 minute further. Source: The Toronto Star Newspaper. ************************************** See what's free at http://www.aol.com. Contributed by: * Catsrecipes Y-Group Category:Cathy's Recipes